frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Fanon Wiki:Categorization
A category is a group of pages with similar topics. A category tree provides a dynamic view of Avatar Wiki's category structure. Categorizing on the wiki is of vital importance for multiple reasons, such as: locating a fan-fiction story, finding articles related to a story, and finding specific authors. This guide will provide a clear system on how a fanon is categorized properly. The categories listed in this guide are mandatory on each pages as they are listed. Although this is the preferred fanon categorization method, it merely lists the minimum categorization requirements for a page; this doesn’t mean that the author cannot alter a bit from it by adding more relevant categories to a page. Getting started Adding categories There are two ways to add categories. # Adding categories while editing the page ## Add Category:Category name to the bottom of your page. ## Type Category name into the box above the designated category space, and select the desired category from the drop down menu. # Adding categories while not editing the page ## Scroll down to the bottom of the page where the categories are to be displayed -this is right above the comment section. There is a small button, titles "Add category". When clicked, you'll be enabled to type in any category name. You don't need to include A to Z category. The purpose of this category is to enable any user to view all the fanon pages in alphabetical order. The category is to be added in the following form: * Category:A to Z|the page's name As soon as you create the main page for your fanon, there is another universal category that is to be applied. The purpose of this category is to create a list with all the story's main pages within the fanon portal. * Category:Story pages A last universal category that must be added to your fanon's main page is one of the following "genre" categories, to indicate what kind of characters a reader can expect in your story: * Category:Original character: this category comprises all the fanon stories that have original characters as a main character, regardless of any appearances of a canonical character. Creating categories When to create categories As every fanon is unique, so are the categories that accompany the story and therefore certain fanon specific categories need to be created. * A user category for all of your sub-categories * A category for your fanon series * A category for chapters in your fanon * A category for characters in your fanon If you are unsure as to what other categories may or may not be created, contact an administrator for more information. Main page A main page is the page where the author explains what the story will be about and tries to entice the passerby into reading his/her story. The following categories should be added to the main page: * A to Z|title * Story pages * Username * Fanon title For a list of the available genres to be added to a story, go here. Chapter pages You cannot have a story without chapters, and to keep all your chapters organized and at maximum visibility, the following categories should be added: * A to Z|Chapter title * Category:Fanon title chapters Character pages Every character that appears in a certain fanon will have the following categories applied to its page: * A to Z|Character name * Fanon title characters Apart from these two mandatory categories there is a whole other set of categories that is to be applied when applicable; more than one category of the following list can apply to a character: ** OC ** Royalty More categories will be added as new types of characters are created. Naming categories Naming a category is just as important as the subject of one, as it helps to designate the category's purpose, and what articles it will hold. There are three basic rules to keep in mind when creating a category: # The category always has the name of the fanon it belongs to. # The category clarification i.e. chapters, characters, etc. is always in plural. : 's fanon is used here as an example for the following category titles. :* A fanon user category: Category:Fruipit :* A fanon series category: Category:Tiny Hearts :* A chapters category: Category:Tiny Hearts chapters :* A characters category: Category:Tiny Hearts characters Category descriptions After the category is added to the page, click on it in order to completely create the category. It is advised to have a small description in the body of your categories, so other users searching through your categories will know exactly the category's purpose. Category descriptions need only be a line or two long, and must identify the user they belong to. :For example, 's fanon series category, Tiny Hearts, has a small description under the category's title, which reads: ::Category comprised of all fanon pages related to Tiny Hearts, written by . Categorizing a category On , both Mainspace and Fanon Portal, all pages and articles must be categorized, this includes the category pages. As aforementioned, a category tree provides a dynamic view of Avatar Wiki's category structure. This structure is created by the categorization of categories, which creates a tree-like structure, giving users the ability to effectively search through categories. User name * Users Fanon name * User name * Stories Fanon name chapters * Fanon name * Chapters Fanon name characters * Fanon name * Characters Categorization